You must always remember you loved me...
by PeaceOnEarth
Summary: Draco/ Ginny, original I belive. Fluffy. Draco finds a book that Changes his personality from dark to light. He and Ginny, are sent on a mission to save Black and Lupin from the clutches of the Drak lord...
1. Dark to light

Okay, I *think* this story is fairly original. *Crosses fingers* But I have read a LOT of these fics so if anything seems to be copied or anything, and it really bothers you, tell me and I will try to change it. This is a Draco Ginny fic. Anyone who doesn't like that can choose one of the two 1) Not read this story, 2) Read the story and judge by the writing, not the couple.  
  
Disclaimer for the WHOLE story- EVERYONE knows I am not J.K. Rowling so. I own the plot but not Harry Potter etc.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked across the tangled mass of bodies that was Hermonie and Ron, at Harry. Harry gagged and pretended to fall to the floor, holding his stomach as if he were going to be sick.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly at him and nodded, glancing at her best friend and only brother still at Hogwarts. This was Ron, Hermonie and Harry's last year; Ginny had wondered what she would do without them when they graduated. Now she knew, be terribly, completely lonely.  
  
Hermonie and Ron had started going out two months ago, they were not usually so blatant about their affection for one another but of all the Gryffyndors, only Ron, Hermonie, Harry and of course, Ginny, had stayed over Christmas break. Ginny had wanted to go home but the Dark Lord was on the rise and had a huge network of underground spies, so Mister and Mrs. Weasly had thought it safer at Hogwarts.  
  
Now Hermonie seemed to have time for only Ron and her schoolwork and Ron for only Hermonie and a little bit of his assignments. Harry was always at Quidditch practice and between that and homework he was planning Quidditch plays.  
  
Harry stood up, saying loudly, "Right then, I'll just go up to bed." Ron and Hermonie happily continued on with their snogging, oblivious to anybody else in the world. "Oi! Ron!"  
  
Ron and Hermonie jolted, and Ron looked up. "Good idea, you go to bed to Ginny." Ginny blew air out of her nostrils impatiently. "Ron, I'm 16 years old!" However, Ron wasn't listening, he had gone back to snogging with Hermonie.  
  
Ginny quietly slipped out of the portrait hole, unnoticed by anyone. 'Guess I'll go to the library and do some research for the paper on aging potions for Snape.' Ginny thought morosely to herself. She shivered slightly in the cool air of the castle and glanced out one of the windows.  
  
The grounds were all covered in snow, the trees drooped under its weight, as if burdened by the knowledge of the goings on of the mortal world. Ginny thought she saw movement under a particularly large oak tree but shrugged it off, probably just Crookshanks. I wonder what Sirius and Professor Lupin are doing right now? Ginny wondered. She had heard Hermonie, Harry and Ron talking about them. They were going on a 'secret mission.' Sirius's name had been cleared almost a year ago since Peter had been found dead in the Hogwarts' owlery. They had given Sirius Verataserum, a very strong truth potion and he had been free. Now both Sirius and Lupin were working undercover for Dumbledore.  
  
The door to the library was surprisingly open when Ginny found it, she had expected it to be closed, Madame Pince wasn't ever up this late. Ginny tiptoed into the library, peering around the tall bookshelves at the eerie blue light from someone's wand.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny gasped, "What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy looked up at her, obviously annoyed. His pale hair wasn't slicked back as usual but messy and falling over his eyes. He shook it out of the way, although it fell right back. 'Oh my. Draco Malfoy is a. a.' Ginny tried to think of a word that deserved the honor of describing him.  
  
Malfoy smirked up at her, "What's the matter Weasly? Never seen the restricted section before?" He laughed outright as Ginny looked wildly around, her emerald eyes widening in horror. "Were not aloud to be in here." She hissed.  
  
"I know you stupid prat, why do you think I came here at night?" Draco sighed and got up, putting the book he had been looking at back in its place. Ginny frowned up at him; he was almost a head taller then her. She only came up to his chin.  
  
He turned and ran his hands along the books, obviously looking for something. "Now go away Weasly, I can't be bothered with you right now."  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Draco sighed impatiently, not taking his eyes off the books. "I don't know why I would tell you."  
  
"Because I have no one else to tell," Ginny said softly, "Ron and Hermonie don't pay any attention to me and Harry still thinks I like him." Draco shot her a withering glance. "Are you lonely? Not even your brother and a stupid mudblood will talk to you?" Ginny took a step forward and raised her hand to slap Malfoy across the face. He caught her wrist easily and twisted it aside.  
  
"Out of character for you Weasly." Draco noted calmly, he was still holding her wrist and he pulled her along as he looked for the right book. "I'm looking for a book for my father." He said. "Darkness knows why I'm telling you, it is something to use on- well- I can't tell even someone as socially inept as you that."  
  
Suddenly he let go of her wrist. "This is it," he pulled a huge book of the shelf, the top of the cover wad black and it faded slowly into white at the very bottom. Draco opened the book. "Dark to light," Ginny swore, "What do you think your doing?" A strange look had come over Draco's face. "Malfoy?" Ginny hissed urgently, he showed no sign of hearing her. "Draco, what is it?"  
  
"Shhhh. Ginny, someone's coming." And Ginny heard footsteps. "Wait, did you just call me Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, you called me Draco."  
  
"So I did, Draco." Ginny tried out the feel of his name on her tongue, she liked it. "I wonder what has come over him?' She wondered.  
  
Draco, holding his lit wand in one hand, pushed Ginny behind him with the other. He stood in front of her protectively as the footsteps neared.  
  
*~*~* Well, did you like it? There will be MUCH more fluff later on, and I promise to update often if I get enough reviews. Also, if there is anything I need to fix please tell me, or anything confusing. I know I spelled some of the names wrong but I don't have my books with me. Please review!  
  
~DracosPrincess 


	2. The BraedenLeora

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting so many reviews.  
  
Daqt87- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
TamPierce TrisanaMoss- Really? You liked it? THANK YOU!!!  
  
VirtualFaerie- Wow, and you say mine is good. If you like Ginny/ Draco (and honestly, who wouldn't?) You have to read her fics! There GREAT!!!  
  
NNC- I'm glad you think it has promise! I hope you will still think so after this chapter.  
  
COSMOZ- Ah, you are very wise.  
  
Nepherei- Thank you! And yes, I did misspell 'allowed.' Thank you for telling me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sara- Will do! Here is the next one!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco and Ginny both gasped. "Ah, I see you have found the BradenLeora book." Draco turned to Ginny, a questioning look on his face. Ginny shrugged. "And it was invoked. You know I couldn't have planned this any better. Everything just might work out for the better. You two had better come up to my office."  
  
Ginny and Draco followed Dumbledore up to his office. They paused at the stone gargoyle "Ton- tongue toffee." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. The gargoyle jumped aside and they trooped up the staircase.  
  
"Please, sit down. I have a lot to explain and only a short while to do it." Ginny scowled, just what was Dumbledore playing at?  
  
"The BradenLeora book has magical properties. Do you know what Braden means?" Draco shook his head; Ginny shrugged again, "Or Leora?" Again neither knew. "Braden means Dark, Leora, means light. Ginny when you swore you keyed the book. It changes the person who opened it, either good or light to bad or dark or the other way around as what happened here. If I am not mistaken your father asked you to get this for him Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. He did." Draco said slowly. Dumbledore nodded seriously. "I believe your manor is currently hosting not only the Dark Lord and many of his 'servants' but two prisoners, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin." Draco nodded slowly and Ginny gasped in horror. "It's all right, they haven't done anything to them." Draco assured her, catching her hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Were they planning to use the BradenLeora book on them, do you know Draco?" Draco nodded, "Yes, they were. The Dark Lord was going to change them into spies; in the least they would tell us- I mean the Death Eaters- all they know."  
  
"Just as suspected. Now I need to ask both of you to do something terribly important. Draco, you must bring your father the book, we don't want anyone to realize what is going on. Accept their invitation to stay overnight rather then come back to the castle. Ginny and yourself will travel by carriage. Ginny may wait outside until night. Then you will let her in, the two of you will save Lupin and Black. Ginny they will trust you. Now I don't have much to give you. Here is a tablet, throw it down and it will release a gas, rendering unconscious anyone other then you. It is untraceable so no one will be able to tell who threw it. There is one for each of you.  
  
Dumbledore handed each one of them a small white ball. "These look just like exploding snaps!" Ginny exclaimed, tucking it into the pocket of her skirt, underneath her robes. Draco put his into the pocket of his pants silently, obviously thinking of all Dumbledore had just told them.  
  
"You must also get the book back, anyone who stays in their reversed state will die forty eight hours later. It was 11:04 when you opened the book; it is 11:45 now." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "The carriage is waiting for you outside the entrance hall, please do be careful."  
  
*~*~* I am going to stop it there for now, I was going to keep writing and leave you at a cliffy. but. I'm not that mean, or am I??? You never know. I will up-date soon, I promise.  
  
~DracosPrincess  
  
P.S. What are you waiting for REVIEW!!! Reviews help the chapters get up- loaded. 


	3. A slight problem

A/N- Hey! Thank you for all of the reviews. I just got back from a camping trip and I am going to uncle's house on Sunday and won't be back until Wed. I might be able to get my mom to bring the laptop though. Also, I need a beta reader, anyone interested? Preferably someone who wouldn't worry about hurting my feelings if I wrote something TOTALLY stupid and they had to tell me. Also for little things like me saying Ginny had green eyes in the first chapter and them really being brown!  
  
*~*~* The inside of the carriage was a rich purple with one bench seat facing forward. Ginny climbed in first, then Draco slid in. Ginny was surprised when Draco offered her his hand to help her get in. She took it hesitantly, his hand was cool and soft, he gave her a quick smile but his eyes showed her his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
The ride was going to be long, Draco told Ginny, and so it would be good if they both got some sleep. Ginny didn't think she would be able to; every single nerve in her body seemed to be on edge.  
  
However, Ginny was sitting looking out the window at one moment and the next she was laying down, her head on someone's lap and something was covering her from the chilly night air.  
  
"You awake?" Ginny heard someone whisper. It was then she realized she was lying on Draco Malfoy's lap and his robes were covering her [AN- Just to clear everything up, he has on the Slytherin uniform, I don't know what it looks like though.] . She sat up quickly and turned to him. "Um. Sorry, here are your robes." She pulled them off herself and handed them to him.  
  
"Its okay." Was all Draco said, shrugging. "You have no idea how weird it is, you being nice and all." Ginny blurted. "Oh, I'm sorry, not that your not nice, um yeah." Draco was looking at her, his eyebrows raised. "It is kind of strange for me to, I still feel this tug to say mean things, do mean things. I don't know, its just, weird." He rolled his eyes and shook his gorges, magnificent, utterly beautiful head, slightly.  
  
They both dosed off again and slept until the carriage jerked to a halt. Draco peered out of the window "We're here." He announced, opening the door and jumping out. He turned and helped Ginny out. 'I just can't get used to this.' Ginny shook her head. 'Oh-well.'  
  
"Come this way." Draco hissed. He had put on his black robes again and blended in with the black night. Ginny followed him, trying to be quiet. After quite and bit of hiking they reached a HUGE manor. It was dark and only a few of the rooms were lit. Ginny could just barley make out Draco's face.  
  
"Okay," He whispered. "You stay out here until night tike. There are plenty of good hiding places. Have you got a watch? Good. Meet me at Five am and we will plan more from there." Ginny nodded, gulping and turned to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist. Surprised Ginny jumped and let out a small scream.  
  
They both froze and looked around uncertainly. After several long minutes in which no one came Draco turned back to Ginny. He was still holding her wrist, she noticed. "Be careful. I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny whispered, so quiet Draco could barley hear. He was just about to release her when the door opened, and light streamed out on them. Ginny lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
"Draco?" A harsh voice asked. "Is that you?" Ginny felt fear rise in her thought and tighten in her chest. Standing there was Lucius Malfoy and slightly behind him, a man with slits for nostrils, the dark lord himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Smiles* I know, short, but did you like it? I might be able to get up the next chapter soon, if I can use the Internet at my uncle's. If not it will be Thursday, I promise.  
  
But. Only if you review. C'mon, push the little button, V 


	4. Something to die for...

A/N: Here is your chapter, sorry I took so long. Oh! I still need a beta reader. Until someone says they will everyone has to put up with my spelling mistakes and junk  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised a silver eyebrow at his son in question. "Draco, why is that girl with you?" Draco's mouth fell open and then closed but no explanation issued forth. Ginny came to his rescue. "He caught me bloody walking on your grounds." She snarled, or tried to snarl anyhow.  
  
'I hope that sounded convincing.' Ginny thought desperately. However, the look the Dark Lord and Lucius had on their faces said they were not quite convinced. "And grabbed me and dragged me up here, spitting threats all the while." Ginny added impulsively, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
Draco snapped into action. "She is a Weasly, sir. I thought it would be best to bring her up here and keep her locked up until school starts again and she can't cause anymore trouble." Draco said. Then silently handed the BradenLeora to Lucius.  
  
A cold harsh voice spoke then, that made a chill run up Ginny's spine. "How much does she know?" The Dark Lord. Ginny looked up at Draco. He was frozen; his mouth kept closing and opening. "Nothing! Let me Go!!!" Ginny kicked at Draco to get him out of his trance.  
  
Draco shrugged. "She is a Weasly, of course she doesn't know anything." The Dark Lord surveyed them coldly. Lucius Malfoy turned and walked down the hall. "Put her in one of the lesser dungeons. We will have to use a memory charm on her later." Lucius threw over his shoulder. After on last glance The Dark Lord turned and followed Lucius down the hallway.  
  
Silently Draco led Ginny to a small dungeon. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he locked the door. "I'll come back and get you out later tonight." Quickly he walked away, down the dark hallway and out of sight.  
  
"No! Don't risk it. Just get done what you need to." Ginny whispered. But Draco was gone and didn't hear her. Sighing Ginny turned and looked around her 'cell.' It was slightly chilly because of a tiny window without glass.  
  
However, it had a small fireplace in one corner with a small but strong fire in it. The cell also had a small trundle bed with nice down blanket. "Cell." Ginny muttered sarcastically. "This 'cell' is nicer then my bedroom."  
  
She pushed the bed over nearer the fire and snuggled in under the blanket. To her great surprise Ginny fell asleep. She didn't wake up until she felt someone shaking her awake.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Slowly she opened her eyes. None other then Draco Malfoy was standing over her. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He hissed, pulling her out of bed.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Ginny mumbled, knuckling the sleep out of her eyes. "Only about half and hour." Draco replied, his voice so quiet Ginny could barley hear him. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled Ginny out the door.  
  
He paused once they were in the hallway. Suddenly he went stiff. Ginny was behind him and couldn't see anything. "Draco, what is it?" She whispered urgently. Suddenly someone had grabbed Draco and pushed him aside.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Helping the muggle lover I see. I knew you could never be as loyal as your father." The Dark Lord. Before Ginny or Draco could say anything the guards were dragging them down a dark staircase.  
  
They were thrown roughly into a dark, dank and damp cell. A real cell this time, Ginny could tell. It was almost completely black; the only light came from the barred window in the door that led to the hallway.  
  
Water was dripping from the ceiling and Ginny could feel a cold draft, although there was nowhere for it to be coming form. "Bloody Hell." Draco swore "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Ginny asked. Suddenly Draco stood up. He went over to the door and pounded on it, kicked it, threw his weight against it, anything to try and get it to give way. Between swearing and pounding Ginny caught a few snatches of explanation.  
  
"This is one of the two-" Pound, kick. "Worst dungeons-" Swear, hit. "In our whole bloody manor." Suddenly he stopped. "There is NO way to escape unless someone opens the door for you."  
  
Draco heaved a long shuttering sigh and sat huddled up in a corner. His blonde hair was falling into his face but he didn't bother to brush it away. His eyes were dull. "We're stuck until we're killed or die, or get let out, the latter being almost certainly impossible."  
  
Ginny stood up and looked out the window, a plan already forming in her mind. There was a table with a pot of faux, black roses on a little table just outside the door. "How do they feed us? DO they feed us?" Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, they just open the door and toss in our food."  
  
Ginny almost laughed, she would have to but. "I know a way for you to escape, with Sirius and Lupin. Then Dumbledore can switch you back."  
  
"How?"  
  
  
  
"When they come to feed us, I'll dart out and grab the guard's keys. Then he will think I have them and leave the door unguarded for a minute. Really I will put the keys in the roses. You can grab them and then pretend you were trying to escape but let them catch you. Tomorrow night when everyone is asleep you can unlock your door, go and get Sirius and Lupin free and get the book before returning to Hogwarts."  
  
"No." Draco said flatly.  
  
"Why not, it is a good plan." Ginny shot back.  
  
"No, you would die. They'd kill you."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I know, but this is something I would be willing to die for, you don't understand because you don't have anything you would give your life for. Do you?" Draco shook his head. "No, nothing, and I'm glad I don't if it makes you act so stupidly."  
  
"I need to, like I said you don't understand. If I don't do this something could happen to Sirius and Lupin. They would be forced to tell our secrets. I can't let that happen. Not if there is something I can do to stop it."  
  
"No, I won't let you." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Yes, I will and you can not do anything to stop me!" Ginny yelled. The words echoed around the dungeon.  
  
"No. And that is the final word on the matter. Now go to sleep. It's late and I'm tired." Draco said, his voice dangerously low and calm. He turned over on his back and feel asleep.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly and stuck her tongue out at Draco's sleeping form. Soon, however, she was asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wake up yeh' lazy muggles." A rough voice shouted, and light hit Ginny in the face. She sat up, alert and ready. It was morning; Ginny had been awake for a few hours, although she pretended to be asleep. Draco was snoozing soundly as far as she knew.  
  
The guard tossed two small jugs of water in and two hard lumps of bread. Now was her chance. Ginny stood up and bolted out the door and passed the stunned guard. She grabbed the keys out of the door and dropped them in the roses.  
  
The guard recovered just as she was running down the hallway. Ginny heard him yell she had the keys and to get her. 'Draco, come through with this.' She thought 'Get Lupin, Sirius and yourself -MOSTLY yourself- out of here alive.'  
  
She kept running. Two men appeared in front of her and Ginny turned down a different hallway. Suddenly she heard the Dark Lord's Voice yell an incantation and she fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N- I forgot to tell you, both Ginny and Draco got their wands taken away form them. That was a long chap so please review! 


End file.
